


having a key does not excuse this

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Awkwardness, Baby, Erotica, Ex-Girlfriend, F/F, Oral Sex, Some angst, Sweetheart, Vaginal Fingering, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, script offer, taste yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Tags: [F4F][ex-girlfriend][[kissing][rubbing][fingering][cunnilingus][slightly questionable consent][dumb jokes]Synopsis: your ex shows up at your house and persuades you to help her feel a little betterAs usual, please feel free to change any and all parts as you see fit. There are a few bits that feel slightly weird to me, especially the jokes in the face of intimacy (unfortunately true to life), so I'd be almost relieved if you bypassed those.
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 4





	having a key does not excuse this

Having a key does not excuse this  
Tag: [F4F][ex-girlfriend][[kissing][rubbing][fingering][cunnilingus][slightly questionable consent][dumb jokes]  
Synopsis: your ex shows up at your house and persuades you to help her feel a little better

As usual, please feel free to change any and all parts as you see fit. There are a few bits that feel slightly weird to me, especially the jokes in the face of intimacy (unfortunately true to life), so I'd be almost relieved if you chucked them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

[unintelligible mumble] Jesus fuck, dude! Christ. I literally thought I was about to get murdered. What the fuck is happening? 

Oh my god, yes, I know you still have a key but that does not explain showing up in my bed in the middle of the fucking night….this is not normal. 

Ahhh, okay…I’m sorry to hear that. That really sucks….is there anything I can do? 

[pause]

… hold you? I mean…. sounds kind of problematic re: boundaries [laughs], but yeah, I can do that. 

[pause, sounds of settling in bed, breathing and whatnot for a while] 

You don’t want to talk about it at all? … you know I’m always here for that. And, uh, sorry about the boundaries joke, you know I don’t always do well with these kinds of conversations….shutting down intimacy with bad jokes since 93, baby [laughs]

[quieter] It is really nice having you here, though….I’ve missed this…Missed you [kisses forehead]

[pause and then sound of gentle kissing] 

Hey, hey…. dude, are you sure about this? You’re maybe not, uh, in the right ~headspace~ for this. 

What do I mean?! I mean you’re sad, dude, I’m very sleepy again, we’re maybe not gonna feel great about this in the morning. 

[laughs] I know, I’m sorry I keep calling you dude. I keep going to call you more, uh, romantic things, and then I just catch myself in time and dude comes out instead. 

[kisses again] 

…. so we’re not worried about the regret factor I guess? 

Okay [kisses] i feel like I should be protesting more, but [kisses] you feel so good… 

[kissing for a while, gradually escalating] 

Is it okay if I touch you? 

[laughs] I mean, yes…I just feel like the boundaries are different now, I’m just checking 

Okay, okay, sorry…. fuck…. how weird is it to say I missed your boobs? …. they feel so good, so soft…. take this off 

[sound of shirt coming off] 

Oh my god… [kissing and sucking] 

Oh god, those little sounds are…..fuck… I need to kiss your neck again… let me take mine off, too [another shirt comes off] 

Lie back, sweetheart…. is that okay? “dude” just feels beyond weird at this juncture [laughs] 

Okay, good… I’m just gonna pull your sweats down….

[kisses, improv make out for a minute] 

Mmm, I can feel you pushing up with your hips…. you want me to hurry up a little? 

Okay, yeah, I’m getting there, baby.

[kissing down torso] 

Lift your hips for me for a sec, I’m just gonna take these off [panties come off] 

[kissing thighs] Oh my god, I’d forgotten how soft you are here…. 

God, you smell so good… I need to taste you 

[improv cunnilingus] 

You want to taste yourself? … Yeah, you should [kisses] Do you want my fingers or my tongue? …or both, I guess 

Yeah, I like that option, I like seeing your face….and talking shit [laughs] 

Sorry, sorry…..how’s that? [rubbing clit] Good? …. You know I like to hear you use your words, but tonight I just want you to feel good, baby… just for a minute, at least. [rubbing clit continues] 

Hmm, you want me inside you? …Fuck, that’s what I like to hear, baby…. there you go [improv fingering for a minute] 

Yeah, I can feel you clenching… I think you’re nearly there [improv fingering to climax] 

There you go, sweetheart, I’ve got you…. ride it all the way through…. there it is…. 

[recovery for a minute] 

….You okay there? … Yeah, of course, no, of course you can sleep here. My god, dude, who do you think I am [laughs] . Yeah, we should definitely talk about this in the morning, don’t you dare disappear before I wake up.


End file.
